


Make You Happy

by btamamura



Series: NatsuKira [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btamamura/pseuds/btamamura
Summary: Outside of HEAVENS, it's rare for Kira to find someone who understands the sort of person he is, who is able to read the emotions he doesn't physically convey. But, the tallest member of STARISH may as well see him as an open book.It's no wonder his heart had been drawn to Shinomiya Natsuki.I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS STORY TO BE ON ANY SITE/APP OTHER THAN AO3.





	Make You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners.
> 
> Notes: This is my very first attempt at writing HEAVENS, let alone my fave of the group, Sumeragi Kira. I couldn't stop thinking about how he and Natsuki could have a good friendship because they're both good people with big hearts and a fondness for cute things, and while Kira is not good with words or expressing his emotions outside of music, Natsuki would still be able to see the emotions buried under a stoic face.
> 
> This was partially inspired by a moment in HEAVENS Radio where Kira admits to Eiichi and Eiji that he finds himself feeling troubled by people misunderstanding him, mistaking him as either bored or always glaring at whatever's around him when he's just observing things silently and is likely feeling anything other than the above.
> 
> This contains a slash warning, these two are in a romantic relationship. They may also be OOC at times.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Kira-kun, isn't this cute?!" Natsuki asked as he held up a plush of a lop-eared rabbit.

"Mm. Cute," Kira replied, his eyes shining in delight.

Natsuki beamed. "And there's more to come when we reach our destination!" He gently, subtly brushed his fingers against Kira's, his green eyes twinkling. He set the plush back in the display standing outside the store they'd stopped at.

Kira turned to him and lightly tilted his head to one side. "Where?"

"Hehe, it's a surprise!"

His eyes widened a fraction. He wondered what Natsuki had planned for him. Of course, he knew it would be something he'd enjoy - he'd always known Natsuki to be considerate towards others even when he barely knew the taller man. It was as he engaged in further interactions he came to realise it.

**_"Ah! Kira-kun, that pin on your collar! It looks like a bunny!"_ **

**_Kira had turned in the direction from whence the excitable voice came and saw the blond. He recognised him as Shinomiya Natsuki from_ ** _STARISH_ ** _, the rival unit of his own_ ** _HEAVENS_ ** _. His expression didn't change, and while it would normally seem to put off those who hardly knew him, it seemed Natsuki was different. "It...is."_ **

**_"Ahh! I thought so! It's so cute! Kira-kun, do you like bunnies?"_ **

**_He was a bit surprised that Natsuki wanted to engage in such friendly conversation with him considering how tense it was between their units. Of course, Eiichi being forceful and Nagi's attitude hadn't really helped matters. But, it was easier to get a read on them, while he was often mistaken as always glaring at everything in front of him. Yet, it seemed Natsuki hadn't seen it that way. He decided he'd better answer. "Mm. I like...bunnies...and...small animals. They're...cute."_ **

**_That response only caused Natsuki's smile to widen before he brought out his phone._ **

**_Kira watched, puzzled as to what the tall blond was doing. He could see Natsuki was not an unpleasant person so he knew it was nothing bad._ **

**_"Here! I have a pet bunny myself, her name's Chikuwabu! She lives back at home with my folks." He showed the screen on the flip phone to Kira._ **

**_His golden eyes widened slightly as he beheld the adorable bunny on the screen. "She's...cute."_ **

**_"Right?!"_ **

**_"Shinomiya-san...do you...also like...cute animals?"_ **

**_"I love everything that's small and cute! Anything smaller than me is cute in my eyes!" He beamed as he turned to Kira. "Looks like that includes you too!"_ **

**_He gasped, a light blush marking his cheeks. "I'm...not."_ **

**_"Hm? But, Kira-kun is super-cute! I know that my showing you Chikuwabu made you very happy, even if you didn't smile."_ **

**_"Eh?"_ **

**_"Your eyes were shining in pure delight and I'm sure that internally, you were in a fit of squee."_ **

**_He was surprised once again by the blond. Normally, those who hardly knew him would misunderstand him; they'd think he was either bored or angry. But, Natsuki knew his true feelings in that moment. He'd heard the tall blond could be considered the ditz of the group, but he'd learned otherwise._ **

**_"Hey, Kira-kun?"_ **

**_"Yes?"_ **

**_"If things improve between our groups, would you like to hang out? I know of so many places with cute things that I'd love to share with you!"_ **

**_He didn't know if that time would ever come, but the thought sounded nice. He nodded._ **

**_"I'm so happy! Ah, I'd better get back to my friends! Bye, Kira-kun!"_ **

**_Kira watched the blond leave in a hurry and felt his heart skip a beat. He raised a hand to his chest, resting it over his heart. He hoped he and Natsuki could be friends._ **

"Kira-kun? You spaced out for a minute there. Are you alright?" Concerned, green eyes looked into his golden as Natsuki quietly queried about Kira's well-being.

Kira nodded, knowing he wouldn't need words to reassure Natsuki that all was well.

"I'm glad. Ah! We're here!"

Kira looked to the establishment Natsuki had brought him to. It was a cat cafe. Just the thought of being able to pat and play with the different cats inside brought a light blush of delight to his cheeks and a shine to his golden eyes.

Natsuki beamed, sensing Kira's joy.

***

They'd had a light meal and some tea first, both feeling a little hungry after spending most of the morning out and about, but it was soon time to play with the cats.

Kira watched as Natsuki tenderly scooped a small black kitten onto his lap and patted it with such gentle fingers. His eyes shone at the heartwarming sight. He felt a tortoise-shell cat nuzzle against his leg and reached to pat it.

"They really are so soft and tiny and cute, aren't they?"

Kira nodded, the faintest smile marking his lips.

Natsuki saw the smile, his own widening at the sight. But, words filled his ears that soon had that smile fall.

"Hey, that guy with black hair looks pretty scary, doesn't he?"

"How is he not scaring the cats away with that glare?"

"He looks so bored, like the cats are bothering him."

"No, it's more like he's angry that they're getting near him. Oh no, what if he hurts them?!"

Natsuki's smile further dropped as he saw that Kira had also heard the ignorant words coming from the gossipy group of teenage girls.

Kira's faint smile fell to a slightly more obvious frown and his eyes dulled from sadness. He would  _never_ hurt anybody if he could help it, did he really give off the appearance that he would?

Natsuki tensed as he felt Kira's sadness come off him in waves. He was not normally someone to confront others, but for the sakes of those he cared about, he would like to straighten things out. He almost rose to his feet, ready to step over to the ones misunderstanding the sort of person Kira was and let them know how wrong they were. He would've, but he felt fingers brush against his own.

Kira made it look like he was patting the cat Natsuki was so the finger brushing gesture would be more subtle to outsiders. He looked up at the tall blond. His sad eyes silently requested Natsuki give those people no attention.

Natsuki returned the finger brushing as he silently asked Kira if he was alright. He saw a soft nod but knew Kira wasn't entirely okay. He made a note to talk about it in private when they got back to his place.

***

They entered Natsuki's dorm room, Natsuki explaining his best friend and roommate was out at the time and would send a message to let him know when he was due to return. As soon as the door was shut, Natsuki pulled Kira into a warm embrace and kissed his cheek. "I know that what they said upset you, Kira-kun. I know it troubles you when others misunderstand the sort of person you truly are."

Kira silently returned the embrace, resting his forehead against Natsuki's shoulder.

"They were wrong about you. You were happy as could be to be sitting and patting the cats, not one of them had bothered you and you certainly were never going to hurt any of them. Why did you not want me to tell them they were wrong?"

"It...doesn't...matter."

"Are you used to it?"

He nodded.

"You shouldn't be, that shouldn't happen in the first place. I don't like talking badly about others, but they were ignorant and foolish to think someone as sweet as you could hurt those kitties. And I don't like seeing those I care about feeling sad."

"It's...okay. Because...you know...the real...me." As far as Kira knew, Natsuki always had.

"I just wish they knew you too so they wouldn't say such hurtful things."

"You...matter...more."

"Kira-kun..." He tightened his hold slightly. "I'm sorry they spoiled your day."

Kira shook his head and pulled back, looking Natsuki in the eyes. His were firm, making sure the taller man would believe his next words. He was not good at talking, preferring his emotions being conveyed through his music, but he knew he had to say his next words. "They didn't. I had...fun with you. Yes, they...made me feel...sad. But, I was...also happy. I was...happy that I could...be with you. That we could see...lots of cute things together, that we could...be together...because our groups...are friends now. I was...happy that you...surprised me...with the cat cafe. The cats...did not fear me...so that made me....happy too."

"Kira-kun..."

He stretched up slightly, brushing his lips against Natsuki's in a not-quite kiss. "It was...a fun...and perfect...first date...with you. Thank you...Natsuki-san." He allowed himself to smile.

His green eyes widened at hearing Kira address him by his first name for the first time. "Kira-kun..." His heart swelled. "Kira-kun...I love you. I love you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't prevent that one moment of sorrow, but I'm so glad I could otherwise make you happy!"

"You've always made me...happy. The first time...we could talk...without our rivalry between us. You showed me a photo...of Chikuwabu. You knew...I was happy. You knew...I was not a bad person. Your offer...for friendship...it made me happy. It is...of little wonder...I fell...in love with you too."

He beamed before finally allowing their lips to meet properly in their first kiss. He could feel the joy emanating from Kira and mentally smiled. He always knew Kira was a good person, if only sometimes difficult to read for many. But, Natsuki was not among that many. He had always been able to tell if Kira was angry, sad or happy, and at that moment, he was able to feel what Kira was like when he loved someone. He made a promise to himself that he would always, always make sure Kira would feel likewise from him.

**_"Sh-Shinomiya-san!"_ **

**_Natsuki turned to Kira, wondering what the friendly rival had to say. They'd been friends for a few months, often taking whatever free time they could find to hang out as Natsuki showed Kira some cute stores he'd visited, or Kira surprising Natsuki with visits to either the general zoo or to a petting zoo, depending on which was more possible. "Kira-kun? What is it?" He could sense the dark-haired man was anxious about something._ **

**_"Um...I...I like you."_ **

**_"I like you too, Kira-kun. We're friends, after all!"_ **

**_"Not that. I mean...yes...we are. But, not that. I...love you."_ **

**_His eyes widened at the confession. He knew Kira's words carried nothing but pure sincerity, so he knew there were no hidden untruths. "Kira-kun..."_ **

**_"I...understand you...don't feel...the same. But...it would be...unfair of me...to not have...let you know. If...you need time...I understand."_ **

**_Natsuki pulled him into a firm embrace. "At the moment, my feelings towards you...I'm unsure what they are. But, I know you make me happy in ways I never have been before. Maybe it is love, but what sort of love? I don't know. But, I want to give us a try, if that would be okay with you?"_ **

**_"A try?"_ **

**_"So I can know what my feelings are towards you. I promise I won't lead you on, I'll always let you know how I really feel. Can we?"_ **

**_"Mm. We can. Thank you...Shinomiya-san."_ **

**_"Hey, Kira-kun? Can I kiss you?"_ **

**_He nodded. He expected to feel lips on his own, but instead felt them on his cheek. There was still the spark he expected. He hoped Natsuki had felt it too._ **

**_"Would you like to go on a date with me when we have some free time?"_ **

**_He nodded again._ **

**_"Great! In that case, leave it to me! I promise I'll choose something that will make you happy!"_ **

"You have."

"Hm?"

Kira shook his head. "Just...reminiscing."

**Author's Note:**

> After notes: I'm not sure if Chikuwabu is a boy or girl, so I just made Natsuki's canon pet bunny a girl (please feel free to correct me if that's incorrect). 
> 
> I usually write Natsuki as being the first to admit to feeling something, but I felt it more important to have Kira feel that way and admit it first this time. Reason being he'd found someone who understood him as well as his friends in HEAVENS, someone who shares interests with him, someone who will notice his mood shifts, someone who can help care for him as he cares for others, someone he knew would show him strong love no matter what form.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, but please don't flame.


End file.
